


The things we do

by crestfallenTemperance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenTemperance/pseuds/crestfallenTemperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will continue this if you guys want.</p></blockquote>





	The things we do

The test fell out of Marco’s shaking hand. He couldn’t believe it, there was absolutely no way in god’s earth this was happening to him. He sat on the toilet thinking, why had he even taken the test? Maybe it was a mistake? How was Jean going to react, would he kick him out? As those questions races through his mind, Marco silently sobbed.   
After a while, Marco’s sobbing stopped and he sat staring at himself in the mirror. There was only one thing to do. Marco’s eyes fell on the pregnancy test lying on the floor. Taking a deep breath he picked it up and stood, leaving the bathroom.  
~~~~  
Marco took a deep breath before knocking on Jean’s front door. Jean opened the door and smiled at his boyfriend. “Hello Marco,” Jean said cheerily, “What brings you here?” “I have something very important to tell you, Jean” Marco replied, his face straight.   
Sensing something was wrong, the smile fell from Jean’s face. He stood aside to allow Marco inside from the September chill. Marco entered the all too familiar apartment, hanging up his coat on Jean’s coat rack as he did. Jean shut the door behind them and walked over to his couch, sitting down. After a moment, Marco joined jean in the living room, sitting at the other end of the couch.   
The room remained silent for several moments as Marco stalled bringing up the ever present topic at hand. After a moment Jean broke the silence. “What do you need to tell me Marco?” There was a deep amount of concern in Jeans voice. “W-well, uhm… I...” Marco responded. He nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt. Why was this so hard? Jean had very quickly and joyfully accepted it when Marco had told him he was a full hermaphrodite, so why wouldn’t he be over joyed at this news?  
Marco took a deep breath then continued, “Jean, I know this is going to sound completely and utterly crazy but you have to know sooner than later and I figured now would be the best time.” He paused a moment for Jean to respond. “What is it Marco?” Jean said a look of concern falling on his face.  
Marco looked down at his lap for a moment before continuing. “Jean, you are going to be a father,” Marco said locking eyes with Jean, his face frighteningly calm. Jean looked shocked and it took him a moment to find his voice. “W…..What?” he stammered, obviously shocked and confused at Marco’s statement.   
Marco sighed continuing, “Jean I’m pregnant.” A silence fell over the room as the gears turned in Jean’s head. A moment later Jean spoke, realization setting in, “W-wow… I, wow. You’re joking right?” Marco shook his head, “No Jean, I’m telling the truth.” Jean sat for a moment collecting his thoughts.  
Jean looked down at the cushions smiling, “Holy shit, we’re gonna be parents,” he looked up at Marco, “This is great Marco!” Marco sighed with relief and returned Jean’s smile. “Yeah, it is I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this if you guys want.


End file.
